


A Thousand Times Before

by timey_wimey_wayward_lock



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dreaming, Dreams, Johnlock - Freeform, Letters, M/M, POV John Watson, Reincarnation, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, but it includes mentions of the other versions, mentioned johnlock, slight amount of johnlock, so this is set as the bbc sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timey_wimey_wayward_lock/pseuds/timey_wimey_wayward_lock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson have lived a thousand lives, and have had a thousand faces.</p><p>(Short little letter-fic. Johnlock is mentioned. POV is John Watson from the BBC television show. The other versions of Sherlock Holmes stories are mentioned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Times Before

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little idea came to my head whilst in the shower. I had so many ideas and words floating around, that putting it all together was a bit difficult. But, in the end, I think it came together well. I hope you all enjoy this little piece! 
> 
> If you see any mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, and add kudos, if you enjoyed it.
> 
> I have written other fics that you can check out.
> 
> Please do not steal or repost my writing. If you post this to tumblr please tell me.
> 
> My blog is guitarriffsandamazingships.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> -timey_wimey_wayward_lock

**Mr. Sherlock Holmes,**

**I am unsure of what comes after death.**

**Some speak of a God, angels, a heaven. Some speak of living as something new; another human, an animal, an object.**

**Sometimes I wonder if the latter really exists.**

**I am convinced, Holmes, that I have lived a thousand lives.**

**A thousand different faces, a thousand different Watson’s. Each one ignorant of their forgotten past, and future.**

**And yet, some nights I lie in bed and stare up into the darkness. I close my eyes and I can see myself as someone else. Someone from a faraway time, someone with a far different face. Each one, a companion.**

**In these dreams I see you, Sherlock Holmes. Not always as you are now. I see you with little hair and a large nose, and sometimes I see you with spiky locks and facial hair.**

**Together, in whatever form, we’re saving the world.**

**Cases upon cases, time upon time, it’s you and I. You sweep in and deduce, while I watch and examine. One adventure after another; it never stops.**

**I wonder why the adventure continues on. Not only because I love it, and I assume you love it as well, but because the world doesn’t have miracles. There is no magic. It’s not as if there aren’t others who can take our place. Why does this world have us return, always together, always doing the same thing?**

**I doubt I’ll ever learn the answer.**

**You’ll think me mad, Holmes, for talking about something like this. Even if you’ve seen the same dreams as I, you would disregard them.**

**That’s why you may never see this.**

**Will I write a letter like this in my next life? Will the next Watson question his existence? Or, will there be no other Watson to do so? This could be my last adventure, and yours as well, Sherlock. We should make it count.**

**Nonetheless, I’ll still dream. I’ll dream until the day I die, until the day I may be reborn again.**

**I can see us now, in fact, as I close my eyes. It must be the Victorian era. I’m wearing a tall hat, and I have a mustache. You don’t seem to mind it in this life. You have that spiky hair, and dark eyes which are so much different than I am used to. But, they are still striking. There is a Woman, much like Irene, but you watch her die. I have married. Even then, I am with you.**

**Are we destined to be together? I’ve never truly considered the idea of it, and this is because in every life, Holmes, you’re uninterested. In times ago, the world was not interested, either. But now, in the modern day, I wonder if such a thing could ever work.**

**Surely so, I would assume, if it is our destiny to be together. If we are born over and over again, sharing the same titles but yet unaware that we have before, maybe there is a chance.**

**We are the ones who will never be forgotten, and the ones who will never be apart. A thousand lives in the past and possibly a thousand lives in the future.**

**Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, no matter the face, will be the two against the rest of the world.**

**Dr. John Hamish Watson.**


End file.
